


Will You Marry Me?

by skylar_organa_solo



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylar_organa_solo/pseuds/skylar_organa_solo
Summary: You, Skylar Organa-Solo, and your loving boyfriend, Poe Dameron, have been dating for a while now, so your caring lover decides it's time to take the relationship to the next level by asking one simple question...





	Will You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something short I wanted to do, I'm new to writing these sort of fan fictions but if there's anything you'd like me to attempt please leave a comment! Thanks!

_Beep, beep, beep_. Ugh, the dreaded alarm. I smacked the snooze button harshly and fell right back into the soft pillow with a groan, even though I’d already hit it _4 times_ now.

“You know, if you don’t get up soon, you’re going to be late. The General doesn’t like it when you’re late,” mumbled Poe tiredly, yawning as he turned over onto his right side so he was facing me. _How could someone look so gorgeous in a morning?_ I thought. I lifted my hand to his tousled hair, fluffing it cutely before he grabbed my wrist, rolling over onto my body before I gasped. “You have to stop that, Sky!” he laughed, his chiselled, shirtless body looming over my own. “You do it every damn morning!” I simply laughed, kicking his leg swiftly, watching him tumble on his back then manoeuvring myself on top of him, his expression shocked by my sudden show of strength.

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it, Mr Dameron?” I questioned, my legs either side of his toned body, straddling him with power. My curly blonde locks tumbled down the front of my body like a waterfall, cascading past my shoulders. He took a strand and pushed it behind my ear with his thumb. His face was serious, rather than joking. I stopped, getting off him slowly. “Poe. What’s wrong?” I asked nervously, gulping. He was looking at me so intently, his beautiful eyes were shining. _He’s up to something_. I cocked my head to the side inquisitively, my eyes narrowed onto his.

“Open your left hand and close your eyes,” he said softly as I nuzzled against his thumb, which was stroking my soft cheek sweetly.

“What? Poe, what are you-“

“Just do it, Sky!”

I sighed vigorously, closing my eyes tightly, although I could tell he was waving his hand in front of me to check if I was peaking. I held out my hand cautiously, my ears straining. I heard the opening and closing of his bed side drawers, and something cold sliding into my palm. I gasped, pulling my hand back, but he was holding my wrist firmly. He enclosed my palm, stroking my fingertips and kissing my hand gently.

“You can open your eyes,” he whispered, and so I did. I blinked at the sudden light, opening my hand slowly to see a ring. A gorgeous, opulent ring. It started to go blurry; because my eyes welled with tears, _happy tears_. My throat began to tighten.

“Poe, I-“ I stopped abruptly, I couldn’t carry on. Tears began to spill down my face before he’d even asked me the question. I knew what the question was, and I _definitely_ knew my answer.

“Skylar Organa-Solo,” he began, saying my name as if it was the most precious thing in the galaxy. “From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the one. I never thought I’d be lucky enough to call you mine. We’ve been together for years, and my love grows for you every minute of the day. No matter what we went through, no matter how tough the obstacles were, we’ve survived them, for each other. I can’t imagine my life without you. I love you _so_ much, baby. Will you marry me?” he asked, his eyes shining like the diamond in my hand. I could barely get the words out.

“Yes, yes. 1000 times yes!” I cried, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him passionately before he placed the ring on my finger. “I guess I should go meet my mother now,” I laughed in between my happy sobs, wiping my tear stained cheeks with my palm.

“I’ll come with you. We can tell her together,” he said, squeezing my hand lovingly. I knew, at that moment – I was the luckiest person in the whole galaxy, because I was marrying _the best damn pilot in the Resistance_.


End file.
